Shattered Hopes
by QuidditchGal 3
Summary: Well, this story isn't exactly what we call NEW since this is a REPOST! But that's beside the point. It's a Hr/R angst. It's Hermione's wedding, and Ron is definitely there. Only problem is ... he's not Hermione's groom! Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: SHATTERED HOPES

****

Author: QuidditchGal 3™ 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Pairings: R/Hr angst

****

Author's Note: Please pardon how this story is going. It will turn out better. 

P.S: This is a REPOST!!! So if anyone who has read this before would want to review again, you are welcome to do so. 

****

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the characters in this story, then I would have to be bloody rich by now. But sad to say, I am not bloody rich, and I do not own any of the characters. So, none of you lot can sue me. Cheers!

****

Dedications: Well, this goes out to all you supportive readers out there. Reviews would be impossible without the help of any of you. Luv you guys! To my best friends, Dionne Angeli, Charisa, and to my good friend "Thomas", thanks for all the laughs and the witty remarks… they helped me get started on this story. And lastly, to my "CRUSH", thanks for the inspiration… I do not believe you know who I am, but at least you get a mention on the net from me. ü 

****

*

CHAPTER 1

*

~*~Ron~*~

Lots and lots of red and pink roses were positioned around all the pillars of the church. Many guests arrived and searched for their seats as they entered the floral decorated church, while others chatted away.

A white Mercedes pulled up in front of the driveway of the church. And out from that Mercedes, came the most beautiful (not to mention the only) angel I had ever laid my eyes on. She was wearing an elegant gown and carrying a large bouquet of red and pink roses, similar of those surrounding the pillars.

When I stared at her the very moment she came inside the church, I remembered the day when I first saw her walk in the train compartment. It was not even this close to a formal introduction. She entered, without bothering to knock. Well, some people might call that kind of thing rude… but I, am not some people. I have always loved her, even though… she never did. That is why I have considered that day a blessing. The day when I caught the very first glimpse of her. The day when I… I would never forget that day.

At first, I thought that she was just some bookworm who would one day end up marrying one of her textbooks (specifically Hogwarts, A History). But maybe, I just needed glasses, like the ones Harry has. She was, and still is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. She had opened my eyes and let me se what life really means. But now, she will end up with someone else. Someone whose love can't compare to the ones I have for her. He doesn't deserve her… I do… I did.

I would never forget all our years of being best friends. I admit, at first I really didn't like her much… okay, not at all. I mean she was really annoying. The way everything must be this way and that way, she did everything perfectly. And I mean perfect. But those things kinda grew on me. We've known each other for so long… what do you expect? 

I grew closer to her everyday. We were best friends. Her, Harry and me. But when Harry chased after Cho Chang (he didn't marry her by the way), She and I were left alone, together. That's when it happened. I realized that I had feelings for her. But I disregarded those feelings, fearing that I might lose her; my best friend. But when an imbecile had asked her out to the Yule Ball, my feelings started to escape, and my point of view changed. I saw her as a totally and completely different person. Or was it me who changed? I couldn't tell.

I remembered the time we… okay, I wouldn't speak to her just because her stupid… okay, I admit, it was kinda smart. Her smart- stupid cat couldn't keep his paws off Scabbers, the stupid old rat that betrayed Harry's parents. I know what your thinking, how could a rat betray someone? Well, it all started seven years ago when… I'll just skip that, you probably don't want to hear it. Anyway, that was a stupid argument wasn't it?

I would never forget that day of the Yule Ball. Back in our fourth year, six years ago. I've always wanted to ask her … okay, maybe not really. I really didn't have the guts to. Plus, she was the second person who I remembered. After Fleur turned me down, she was the next person who popped into my head. 

When I learned that someone had already asked her out, I felt something funny inside of me. I felt, as if my heart… as if my heart has been shattered into a million broken pieces. I didn't know why I felt that way. All I knew was, I already buried my feelings for her deep inside of me. Why were they coming back all of a sudden? And, I only treated her as one of my best friends. No more, no less… maybe, I was just too overprotective of her going out with that, that guy. I mean, she was the closest, a girl ever got to me. Or maybe, I was just jealous. Of him, being with her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

****

Title: SHATTERED HOPES

****

Author: QuidditchGal 3™ 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Pairings: R/Hr angst

****

Author's Note: Please pardon how this story is going. It will turn out better. 

P.S: This is a REPOST!!! So if anyone who has read this before would want to review again, you are welcome to do so. I've posted this last year, but then ff.net got problems with their server and stuff, and I accidentally deleted this. LOL! ü

****

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the characters in this story, then I would have to be bloody rich by now. But sad to say, I am not bloody rich, and I do not own any of the characters. So, none of you lot can sue me. Cheers!

****

Dedications: Well, this goes out to all you supportive readers out there. Reviews would be impossible without the help of any of you. Luv you guys! To my best friends, Dionne Angeli, Charisa, and to my good friend "Thomas", thanks for all the laughs and the witty remarks… they helped me get started on this story. And lastly, to my "CRUSH", thanks for the inspiration… I do not believe you know who I am, but at least you get a mention on the net from me. ü 

****

*

CHAPTER 2

*

I never did like that guy. He was the one who took her away from me. But, she really wasn't mine to begin with, so I really couldn't say that. He was the one who squeezed all the happiness out of me, out of my life. I really couldn't blame him though… only a fool would look past her---I was the fool. I only wanted her, when she already belonged to someone else. Someone else, who doesn't love her the way I truly do. Maybe, I really was… okay, I admit, I still am jealous. But did I do anything about it? Yes. No. Well, maybe. But by the time I told her how I really feel, I was already too late. Now, she is to be wed to someone else. How I wished, that this day really wouldn't come. The day of her wedding… but the worst part of this day, is that she is marrying the wrong person… I mean has she ever thought about the fact that she is going to spend her entire life after 24 years of being just herself. Being Hermione Granger. Now, she is going to be Mrs. Hermione Granger - Krum. *Shudder* But, I'll doubt she'll ever be happy. I know, I know. I'm being selfish, but all I really wanted was her love. And I admit. I'm hopeless. I'm hopelessly in love with her.

But now, the time has come to say goodbye to Hermione Granger. And time to say hello to Mrs. Hermione Granger - Krum. I could tell, by the sound of the wedding march starting to fill the whole church.

First, the little flower girls marched down the aisle. They look so cute. I could see, from where I was, little James, the ring bearer, Harry's child, and my godson, accompanied by a little redhead who was one of the flower girls. The bridesmaids, then Ginny, the maid of honor, followed them. She smiled at sweetly and waved towards me standing beside the groom. Yes, I couldn't believe it either. My worst enemy and competition had asked me to be his best man in their wedding. But, what can I do? If it was for her, I'd do it anyway.

The pianist stopped playing the wedding march. After a few minutes complete silence, the pianist started to play it all over again. Only this time, louder. 

Suddenly, right before my very eyes, an angel appeared wearing a white gown of laces and silk. She also was wearing a golden crown fastened firmly on her neatly kept hair. As if a halo around her head, just like an angel.

I snapped back to reality and realized that it was she. Yes, she was an angel. Visions of her and me started to whirl inside of my head. There we were laughing, having fun. Then we were fighting, quarreling, and bickering at each other. Then the sweetest vision of the both of us showed up inside of my head. The moment, when we shared our very first kiss. The sweetest kiss I'll always remember. And, the kiss, in which I will compare all my other kisses to. The kiss I will forever cherish. 

It was followed by the saddest vision. It was of her and me. She was pulling away from me after that wondrous kiss. Her, crying. Muttering to herself that this, (us) wasn't meant to be. Her, quickly running out of the room crying. The room where I shared with her the kiss, then, losing her all at the same time. The room where I stood still for an hour feeling like a fool for not expressing my true feelings for her sooner. 

Because, if I did so, then she could, she could've been mine, and not his. I would do absolutely anything just to get her back, and get her away from Viktor. *Shudder* 

I never really wanted to come to this wedding. Her wedding. Too bad I'm the best man. I really am obliged to come. If I weren't part of the entourage at all, I wouldn't have second thoughts about not coming here at all. It's just, it's so hard to see her running into someone else's arms. Her kissing him, caressing him and loving him. 

But now, I have to let her go. I know it's really hard. But I just have to try. She really loves him, not me. It's my fault anyway. My fault that I didn't want her so bad, until I knew someone already had her. I have never loved a girl this bad before. Now, all the things we have done together and the secrets we shared are now falling apart because of him. How I hate him. Stupid Viktor Krum. And to think I actually thought he was a cool guy.

She walked gracefully down the aisle, making her way to the altar. There, she and the groom linked arms. The priest is now starting the ceremony. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
